Episode 9983 (17th January 2020)
Plot Max takes what Shona said to heart and hopes she doesn't come home. Abi receives her GCSE results - a C in English and a B in Maths. Cathy doesn't believe that Yasmeen is an alcoholic. Brian suggests that she didn't notice because she drinks too much herself. David is terrified that Shona's memories of their life together won't return. Nina loses to Roy at chess. As they play, Roy counsels Nina not to internalise her grief over Richard's death, as he did when Hayley died. Bernie hides her phone in her pocket when Kel arrives but keeps the live stream going. Bernie reveals to him that she's the 14-year-old boy he's been messaging. Jade makes sure she has an audience in the street before going up to Fiz and asking why she's spreading lies about her. Evelyn defends Fiz and sends Jade off with a flea in her ear. Kel realises he's been set up and tries to grab Bernie's phone. He runs off when Paul comes to her rescue, aided by Gemma and Billy. Bernie grabs hold of Kel's shopping bag, which contains lager cans and condoms. In desperation, David sends Gail home to fetch his wedding album and recounts their wedding day as he shows the pictures to Shona. His aggressiveness upsets Shona and she tells the nurse she doesn't want him there again. Evelyn assures Fiz that Jade's brainwashing will wear off if Hope has no contact with her. Fiz isn't sure as Hope has been having problems since before Jade was on the scene. Nick annoys David by comparing Shona's situation with his brain injury. Yasmeen prepares a romantic dinner for her and Geoff. Geoff gripes that she's cooked chicken instead of lamb and suggests that she spend less time with Cathy in future in case she's led astray. The Winters pass their evidence to the police. DS Barnard warns them that it may not be admissable in court and they may have jeopardized the case the police are building against Kel with their actions. Jade books one-way ferry tickets to France for her and Hope, having obtained the girl's passport. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *DS Barnard - Anthony Hunt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Room 6, waiting room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Red Rec *5 Talbot Road, Manchester - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A vengeful Bernie corners Kel in the park; Jade confronts Fiz; and Roy pressures Nina to move in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,111,579 viewers (11th place). Category:2020 episodes